The use of potty-chairs as potty training devices is well known among parents. When choosing a potty training device, parents are typically concerned with hygiene, transportability and adaptability. This is the case particularly with parents that travel often or enjoy outdoor activities such as visiting public parks or camping with their children.
Hygiene is a concern when using toilets in public places such as parks or campgrounds because these places are usually equipped with a limited number of toilets, the toilets are not cleaned regularly, and because hundreds of people may use the same toilet within a single day.
Transportability and adaptability are a concern because parents must be able to simultaneously transport their children and the potty training devices. In addition, parents must be able to quickly reassemble the potty training devices within standard size stalls. To a parent a smaller lighter device is preferable, one that may be transported inconspicuously into all public places. Not just public parks or campgrounds but also supermarkets, restaurants, doctor offices, hair salons, or other similar places. Also, a parent would prefer a device that was highly reusable, easy to clean and disinfect, and simple to use. Preferably a device that could be cleaned and disinfected through the use of a powerful detergent and the high water temperatures of a washing machine. Simplicity of use is important because it ensures that the device can be used in the same manner every time thereby making the use of toilets second nature.
To address these needs, various potty training devices have been designed and are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,672 (patent '672) discloses a Children's Convertible Toilet Apparatus. Patent '672 discloses an apparatus that is both a freestanding toilet and a potty trainer that may be utilized with a conventional toilet. The apparatus is generally manufactured from molded plastic and is provided with handles. The apparatus may be folded for storage and transportation. However, even in its folded position, the apparatus may not be transported in a standard size baby bag or knap-sack, and the apparatus may be difficult to re-assemble in a standard size stall or outhouse. The apparatus may only be cleaned manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,938 (patent '938) discloses a Potty Trainer and Desk Combination. Patent '938 discloses a device that serves both a child-size toilet and as a working desk. Although patent '938 does not specify the material of construction, the device appears to be generally manufactured from a light but rigid or sturdy material, and device is provided with a handle that may be used for transportation. However, even when folded the device may not be transported in a standard size baby bag or knap-sack, and may be difficult to re-assemble in a standard size stall or outhouse. The device may only be cleaned manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,911 (patent '911) discloses a Disposable, Compact, Portable Toddler-Size Toilet Seat Protector. Patent '911 discloses a child-size toilet seat protector that may be utilized in conjunction with conventional toilets. The toilet seat protector appears to be manufactured of cardboard or other similar material. Although the toilet seat protector is more transportable than patent '672 and patent '938, it may not be folded and transported in containers that are significantly smaller than a standard size baby bag or knap-sack. The toilet seat protector is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,560 (patent '560) discloses a Collapsible Portable Potty trainer. Patent '560 discloses a potty trainer that may be collapsed to a size small enough to be transported in a baby bag or knap sack. The potty trainer includes four foldable legs, a seat, and a cover. The legs are to be manufactured from a light and sturdy material such as aluminum. The seat is flexible and the cover includes a waste receptacle. Like patent '911, patent '560 is also more transportable than patent '672 and patent '938. However, also like patent '911, patent '560 may not be compacted and transported in containers that are significantly smaller than a standard size baby bag or knap-sack.
While the above inventions address some of the needs previously discussed, the inventions have serious shortcomings. For instance, transportation is not inconspicuous. It requires standard size baby bags or knap-sacks, or other similar containers (patent '672, patent '938, patent '911, and patent '560). Use is restricted to stalls or outhouses of sufficient size to permit re-assembly (patent '672, patent '938, and patent '560). Cleaning is restricted to normal water temperature and manual labor (patent '672, patent '938, and patent '560 (two of its three components)). Not fully reusable (patent '911 and patent '560 (one of its components)). Thus, there is a need for a potty training device that is compactable enough to be carried inconspicuously, reassembled without the need of an oversized stall (such as the ones designated for the use of disable people), extremely light in weight, highly reusable and machine washable.